Promises
by LadyofDodge
Summary: This story is a fourth venture into the continuing saga of Matt's Love Story. It can stand alone, but is intended to follow the previous three ATC's--In Their Eyes, The Letter and Epiphany.
1. Chapter 1

Note: A little over a year ago, I wrote "In Their Eyes," an ATC for the episode "Matt's Love Story." That little tale was followed (most unexpectedly, I might add) by "The Letter." Then once again I succumbed to peer pressure and wrote "Epiphany," the final installment in what has become the MLS Trilogy. Or, maybe not.

Then about two months ago I got to thinking…

The story that follows is the result of those thoughts.

Disclaimer: No ownership; no profit…just love and nostalgia for these wonderful characters.

**PROMISES**

In the quiet of an early April afternoon, Marshal Matt Dillon left the jailhouse and walked purposefully across the packed dirt street to the Dodge House. His mind was focused on the questions he needed to ask gunslinger Royal Jennings about the shooting behind the Bull's Head the night before, and he paid no heed to either the chill wind blowing in from the open prairie nor to the farm wagon now rounding the corner and proceeding down Front Street.

On the seat of the wagon was a man of indeterminate age, most likely Mexican by the dark tone of his skin, and a small child of perhaps four or five years.

As the wagon made its slow progress down Front Street, the little girl jumped up and down on the floorboard, her high-pitched voice causing those on the boardwalk to turn and stare.

"There he is, Manny! There's my big papa!"

The townspeople looked from the little girl to the big lawman, who was oblivious to the sudden sensation he was creating, and back again.

"Papa, Papa! Wait for us. Manny bringed me to see you!"

By now Matt was aware that he had inadvertently become the center of unwanted attention and turned toward the sound.

_Dear God!_ He recognized not only the occupants of the wagon, but the wagon itself. He had made those new wheels himself not six months earlier when he had been down in the Arizona Territory. The man was Manuel Azevedo, the trusted hand on Mike Yardner's Cactus Creek Ranch. And the child calling so innocently, yet insistently, to her papa—the child was Beth, the stunned lawman's four-year old daughter.

With an acute feeling of foreboding, Matt approached the wagon and shook the ranch man's hand. "Manuel, what's wrong? Why have you and Beth come to Dodge—alone?"

"Señor Marshal, I bring you Little Missy with great sadness. The influenza come to our valley. Many people get sick. Many die. My Marita, she and Señora Mike, they help everyone. Then, they too, get sick. I pray they will get better, but it not happen. The señora, she know she will not get well. She make me promise to take care of Little Missy and bring her to you—here, Dodge City."

Too astounded to speak, Matt simply nodded and walked dazedly to the other side of the wagon where the little girl sat quietly whispering to her rag doll and waiting her turn.

"Hey, Beth." He looked into the sky blue eyes, so like his own. "How are you, honey? You're getting to be such a big girl."

"I'm good, Papa. I'm four now. Are you s'prised to see me, Papa?"

_Was it his imagination or was each 'Papa' just a bit louder, a tad shriller than the one before it? And surely all of these people had not been on Front Street when he had left the jail only five minutes earlier._

"Unh, you might say that, Beth. Yes, I'm definitely surprised to see you here in Dodge."

"Catch me, Papa," the little girl shrieked as she propelled herself from the bench seat and into the big man's arms.

He settled her comfortably against his shoulder and turned again to Manuel, who was holding a thick cream colored envelope out to him.

"Señora Mike, she say to give you this. What it say, I do not know, but I do what she tell me, bring Little Missy to you."

Matt touched the man's shoulder. "You did right, Manuel. How long ago did Señora Mike and your Marita die?"

"The señora, she die right after the new year. She ask me to make special torta for Little Missy for los cumpleaños—how you say?—the birthday. Then she die. Marita she die maybe two weeks later. That is why we not come sooner. I can not leave my Marita, sick as she is. Then I have much to take care of, and I need to find someone to watch the ranch, feed the stock while I go. Then the cold and big storm come and we cannot travel. So I take care of Little Missy and bring her to you soon I can."

Again, the big lawman pressed his hand into the smaller man's shoulder. "You did just fine, Manuel. And you've obviously taken excellent care of her."

By now the attention of the townspeople had been drawn to the dark-skinned man on the wagon seat, the tall marshal and the little girl drowsing contentedly on his broad shoulder, one tiny arm as far as it could reach around his neck.

Word of the little group spread up and down the street, with those who been there at the onset whispering to the newcomers that they had heard the child several times refer to their marshal as "Papa."

Inevitably, word worked its way to the Long Branch, where both Kitty and Sam left their posts to investigate.

Kitty was within fifty feet of the wagon when the first shiver of disbelief shot down her spine. As she moved closer, the little girl lifted clear blue eyes over the big lawman's shoulder and stared shyly at the approaching redhead.

With one long index finger, Matt gently lifted the child's chin. "Do you remember Kitty, honey? You were just a little girl of three last year when Papa and Miss Kitty came to visit you and your mama. 'Member?"

The brown curls danced as she nodded. "Papa's Kitty?" she chirped.

Matt raised hesitant eyes to Kitty's and fervently answered his daughter. "I hope so, honey. I certainly hope so."

Kitty's eyes met his squarely and her hand caressed the corded fabric of his sleeve as she lifted Beth into her own arms, saying quietly, "Get the bags, Matt. That wind is too cold to keep this child out here in the street. And we really don't need to be the town's afternoon entertainment. Come with me."

As if in a dream, Matt gathered the two carpetbags and the rag doll from the wagon, spoke a few words to Manuel, pointed him in the direction of the livery stable and followed his daughter and the woman he loved into the Long Branch Saloon.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

PROMISES—Part 2

The few patrons who had remained inside the Long Branch looked curiously at the familiar couple, now in the company of an unfamiliar small child. Glances were exchanged, but not a word was uttered as the saloon owner stiffened her spine and led the marshal to a secluded back table.

She deposited Beth in one of the hard wooden chairs and whispered in her ear. The little girl nodded her head, and Kitty stepped behind the bar, emerging a moment later with a bowl of fat bar pretzels which she placed on the table in front of the child.

Beth reached one little hand into the bowl and took out a thick hard pretzel. She carried it to her mouth and stopped as she realized she had no idea how to eat this new food.

Matt knelt beside her chair, took the pretzel into his own huge hand and squeezed. It broke instantly into several small pieces. He handed one to his daughter and took another for himself. "Okay, here's the key to eating a pretzel like this. You can't bite it with your front teeth—the pretzel's too hard for those pretty little teeth. You need to take a small piece like this—he pointed to their two pieces—and put it back here on these strong teeth. See?" He demonstrated and Beth quickly followed his lead. The unexpected crunch and the salty flavor caused her blue eyes to widen in surprise, but she munched happily and timidly smiled her thanks when Kitty placed a beer mug filled with cold milk in front of her.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Since when does the Long Branch serve milk?"

"Since we started having four year old patrons," she answered dryly. "I thought I'd hold off on the whiskey until she starts school."

"Kitty, thanks. I…I just meant I know you don't keep milk here…where…?"

"I'm sure you didn't even notice the milk wagon was just down the street on its afternoon rounds. I sent Sam to get some while we were coming inside."

He nodded his thanks as Beth tugged on the hem of his heavy tan coat and turned her face up to his. "Where's Manny?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "He didn't left me, did he?"

He smiled down at the worried little face. "No, he didn't leave you, Beth. He took the horse and wagon down to the stable, but he'll be back directly."

While Beth finished her pretzel and milk, Kitty grabbed Matt's sleeve and pulled him a short distance from the table. "Matt, what's happened? Why has Manuel brought Beth…?" She stopped at the blank expression in his eyes. "Oh, no, Matt…don't tell me…."

The big lawman interrupted with a nod and a flat, "Mike's dead. Marita, too. Influenza."

Paying no heed to the poker players in the far corner of the room, Kitty reached inside his heavy coat and wrapped her arms around his waist, her body pressed comfortingly against his.

"Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am." She brushed his cheek with her hand and his shirt front with her lips.

"Perdón, señor Marshal, señorita..."

"Ah, there you are, Manuel. Beth was just asking about you. Moss have room for your wagon and horse at the stable?"

"Sí. And I sleep there tonight and leave in the morning."

Kitty spoke up quickly. "No way are you going to sleep at the stable. You'll stay right here tonight—have a warm supper, sleep in a real bed, take a hot bath if you like, and have a good breakfast in the morning. Then you can leave if you must."

"Gracias, señorita." He nodded his head toward Beth, who was sound asleep at the table, her curly head pillowed on her rag doll.

"Poor Little Missy. She is good traveler on this long trip. She hardly ever cry or complain. But she miss her mamá. Manuel can tell."

"Does she understand what has happened to her mama?" Kitty asked quietly.

"I tell her. I say the señora—your mamá—go on a long, long journey to heaven. I say Little Missy will see her mamá again some day. She no cry, just be very quiet and play with her dolly. Then she ask me to sing her the song her mamá always sing at bedtime, and I tuck her in and she go to sleep. Many nights later, she ask for her mamá, but I sing the song and again she go to sleep. She is good girl—muy buena."

Kitty turned away to hide the tears threatening to spill from her gentle blue eyes. Matt extended his right hand to the devoted Mexican. "Manuel, I'm much obliged. And I'm sorry for your own loss. I know this couldn't have been easy for you."

Kitty turned toward the little girl and the tired ranch hand. "Matt, I think both of our guests are ready for a good night's sleep in comfortable beds. Maybe if you carry Beth, Manuel and I can bring the bags."

"Where…?" He began as he lifted his sleeping daughter into his arms.

"Put Beth in the room that adjoins mine. I'll show Manuel to one of the smaller rooms down the hall."

Kitty quietly closed the door to the small bedroom that adjoined her own. "I'm going to Delmonico's to pick up some supper. Why don't you get her into a nightgown? I'm pretty sure you can do that without waking her, but she'll go right back to sleep if you do—poor little thing's exhausted."

She threw her red cloak over her shoulders, picked up her reticule and moved toward the door.

Matt neither spoke nor moved. Kitty turned and looked at him on the settee—leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head down, looking as dejected as she had ever seen him.

"Matt?"

Head still bowed, he raised anguished eyes to hers. "What...what am I going to do, Kitty?"

Her heart broke at the defeated look in those blue eyes, and she crossed the room to place her hand tenderly at the nape of his neck. "I have no idea. We'll talk when I get back."

TBC …


	3. Chapter 3

PROMISES--PART 3

Kitty dropped Manuel's supper off at his room and opened the door to her own suite. Matt lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He pushed himself up as she moved toward the bed. "Thank God you're back. I need to leave—right now."

"What? You can't leave, Matt. Not now."

"I have to go and I have to go right now." He was buckling his gun belt. "I forgot about Royal Jennings over at the Dodge House. He's waiting for me. Or at least I hope he's still waiting. I was on my way there this afternoon when…that's where I was going. I have to question him about the murder behind the Bull's Head last night, and I told him to be on the 9:00 train out of Dodge. If I leave right now, I can still catch him. I'll be back, Kitty, soon as I'm finished."

He grabbed his coat and Stetson from the wall peg, and the door closed behind him.

The door to the small bedroom was ajar, and Kitty blew out a deep breath of frustration and turned to peek in on Beth. Matt had managed to remove her little boots and dress and had gotten her into her nightgown—inside out, but into it nonetheless.

Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to the sleeping child. "Get used to it, Beth. That's who he is, honey. He's stubborn; he's unbending; he's difficult; he's exasperating, but he's the best man you'll ever know. Your papa loves you an awful lot. He'll forget to tell you, but that doesn't mean his feelings don't run deep. He's a man you can trust with your life…and with your heart," she added in a whisper.

Shortly after nine, Matt returned to find Kitty looking most fetching in a cream colored lace robe, her auburn hair down and shining in the lamp light.

"God, you're beautiful tonight." He bent to bury his face in the familiar comfort of her neck.

"And what word would you use to describe me other nights?" she challenged.

"I know that didn't come out right," He sighed. "It never does. I just mean that you look beautiful every night—and every day—but you are exceptionally lovely tonight," he explained as best he could.

"For a man who has an innate fear of words, you outdid yourself with those, Cowboy."

He almost smiled. "Beth okay? I…I hope I did all right getting her ready for bed. I've never…"

Her smile was honest and loving. "You did just fine. Everything go all right with Jennings ?"

"Yeah. He's a gunslinger, but I was pretty sure he didn't have anything to do with the shooting. I wanted to talk to him before I make out my report, though."

Matt shifted his Stetson uncomfortably from hand to hand as he turned the conversation from professional to personal. "Kitty, I'm…I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault, Matt."

"Well, yeah, it kind of is. You know the first time I went down there I promised Mike that Beth would live with me in the event anything ever happened. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon—if ever."

"Would you have refused to agree to the custody if you had known it was going to happen so soon?"

"Well, no, of course not, but…"

"Then it really doesn't matter that it's now instead of later, does it?"

"I guess not, but…but she's so little…"

"Matt, everyone's little next to you. She'll get older and bigger."

"But I…I don't know what to do, Kitty. I don't know how to be a father."

"I think you do. I watched you show her how to eat that pretzel. You knew just what to say and do. You were good with her. That's instinct, Matt. That's not something you learn from books…or from having children. And she obviously loves you and trusts you and feels comfortable with you. I don't know what you've done on those visits to Arizona, but you've been doing something right."

"I just don't know if I can do this, Kitty. It's so new, so sudden, so confusing…I…"

"Listen, you don't need to plan the next fifteen or so years right now, but you do need to make some immediate decisions—like where you're going to live, who's going to help you take care of her. Let's eat some of these sandwiches and then we'll crawl into bed and talk."

Realizing that she was inviting him to spend the night—and he hadn't dared to hope that she would—he again hung his coat and hat and gun belt on the wooden peg by the door.

It was then that he noticed the cream colored envelope in the right pocket.

He sat down on the settee, leaned toward the lamp and began to read.

_**My dear Matt,**_

_**If you are reading this, you know that I did not survive the influenza epidemic that has hit our valley.**_

_**I'm trying, Matt, truly I am. I want to live for Beth—for our child—but I'm not certain how much longer I can hold on.**_

_**In the event that I should die, I have instructed Manuel to take Beth to Dodge to live with you per the custody agreement we drew up two years ago. Who knew then that the need for such would arise so soon?**_

_**While I regret not being able to watch her grow into the good and beautiful young lady I know she will become, I am comforted to know that she will be with you, in your hands and in your heart.**_

_**Enclosed you will find the custody agreement and the deed to the ranch. I know you will always be a lawman—that's who and what you are—so do with Cactus Creek what you think is best. I ask only that you make some kind of provision for Manuel and Marita, should she survive this illness. I am also enclosing my bank book. As you can see, I never touched your Kitty's money—not because I am too proud, but because I never needed to. Take it now, for Beth and for her future. Your woman is a rare and wonderful lady. Be happy with her, Matt.**_

_**I'm getting tired now, so I will close. Before I do, I want to tell you that I'm truly sorry I so complicated your life. But I'm not one bit sorry that you came into mine.**_

_**Forgive me, but I have to say this just once—I love you, Dan.**_

_**Mike**_

Matt groaned and pushed out a deep breath. He leaned against the settee, head resting on its back, eyes closed, long legs stretched in front of him.

"You all right, Matt?" Kitty asked as she carried a tray of thick cold roast beef sandwiches, a wedge of cheese and two empty glasses to the table in front of the fireplace. She took a bottle of whiskey from the collection of crystal decanters on the side table and poured a generous amount into each glass.

"No, dammit, I'm not all right. Look at this; look at what she said, what she's done." He shoved the letter toward her.

"Are you sure you want me to read this? I don't have to, you know."

"I have no secrets from you, Kit. Besides, you need to know some of the things she said."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and took the single page from his hand. When she finished reading, she caressed his thigh and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Come on, let's eat something and then we'll talk."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

PROMISES—Part 4

Kitty scooted toward the center of the big brass bed and turned on her left side, tugging at Matt's arm until he gave in and rolled onto his right side to face her in the soft lamplight.

"Mike's right, you know."

"'Bout what?"

"You'll always be a lawman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything except that the law is in your blood. It's who you are and what you are and you're never going to give it up and become a rancher, so you might as well think about selling Cactus Creek and putting the money into a trust for Beth. I know it's her heritage, but it seems kind of silly to have someone else run it until she's old enough to decide if she even wants it. You can provide for Manuel with a lump sum or you can set up a trust for him as well."

"How can you be so calm about all of this? I can't even think straight and you're talking about selling ranches and setting up trusts. What am I supposed to do, Kitty? I mean, I can handle those things, but how…how am I going to…raise a…a little girl?"

She rubbed a loving hand across his broad chest. "I wish I could tell you, Matt, but this is something you're going to have to work out for yourself. I'll help when I can, but you're the one who needs to make the decisions. First and foremost—where are you and Beth going to live?"

"Where are we…we'll live…I don't know," he admitted flatly.

"Well, Beth can't live at the jail. Fact is, you barely live there yourself any more, big guy." She smiled into his blue eyes—so troubled, so confused just now. "And no, she can't live here either. This is just a temporary measure. A saloon is no place to raise a child."

"It's not as if she'd actually be living in the saloon."

"Rooms above a saloon are no better than the bar room itself, Matt. You know that. You have ears. Do you want her asking questions about the things she'd be hearing coming up through the floorboards? I think not!"

"The Dodge House. I could take a room there."

She smiled gently and laid her hand on his hip. "And just who would keep her when you're gone all day, or when you need to run all over Ford County at some ungodly hour of the night, or when you're out on the trail for days, weeks at a time? Do you think Howie's going to do that for you? "

"I can't seem to get anything right here, Kitty. What about Ma Smalley's? Do you think we could live there?"

"I do—at least for a while. Beth would have a clean, quiet room, good home cooking and a yard to play in. But you can't count on Ma to be able to watch her all the time either."

"I don't know anyone who could watch her all the time."

Kitty shook her head. "Neither do I, Matt. Neither do I. I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. But something will turn up; I'm sure it will."

He took a deep breath. "Kitty, do you think you..."

"Don't even suggest it, Cowboy. I'm no more ready to give up my job than you are to give up yours. I'll help you right now, but..."

He pressed his hand into the small of her back and urged her against him. "I know," he whispered into her hair. She leaned into the long length of his body and he angled his head to taste her lips with his.

He started to ease her back against the mattress when he heard it. He paused a moment, but heard nothing more and continued the kiss, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open and slowly pushing his tongue between her teeth.

This time the sound was soft and distant, but distinct. "Mama?"

He lifted his head and listened again.

By now there was no mistaking or ignoring the frantic "MAMA!" that cut through the room.

"Kitty, I…have to…"

"Go to your daughter, Matt. She needs you."

By the time he reached her bedside, Beth was screaming pathetically in the dark for her mama. He scooped her up in one long arm and sat down on the narrow bed, holding her tiny trembling body against his chest.

"It's all right, baby. It's all right. Your papa's right here."

"Noooo…Mama, I want my mama!"

"I know you do, honey, but your mama's not here. But I'm here, Beth, and everything's going to be all right. I'll take care of you, honey. I promise."

Matt held her and murmured softly into her dark curls—the curls so like his own—until at long last her sobs subsided. She hiccupped and pushed back from his chest to look at him. "Where's my mama?"

He looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge just how much she could understand. _Hell, he wasn't sure he understood. How could he expect a four year old to comprehend all that had happened?_ "Do you remember what Manny told you about your mama?"

She screwed up her little face in thought and then nodded and asked hopefully, "Is this heaven? Are you gonna take me to see my mama?"

Matt lifted helpless eyes to Kitty, who was now standing in the doorway. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"What makes you think this is heaven, Beth?"

"'Cause Manny said my mama went on a long, long journey to heaven and some day I'd see her again. And Manny and me, we goed on a long, long journey, so are we there? Are we in heaven now? Are you gonna take me to see my mama? Where's Buck? He'll know the way."

Matt held his daughter close and gently explained, "Ah, Beth, honey. No, this isn't heaven. This is just Dodge City, Kansas . Your mama's not in Dodge, honey. You will see her again, but not right now. I'll try to explain it better in the morning. Right now, can you go back to sleep for me?"

He stood from the bed to tuck her in, but she kept her little arms tight around his neck. "Don't leave me, Papa."

He glanced at Kitty, who smiled through her tears as she turned and walked quietly back into her own room.

He lay down on his back, his massive frame dwarfing the narrow bed, his small daughter cradled on his chest.

A sleepless hour later, Kitty silently slipped through the doorway once more to look at the sleeping pair—the cowboy in whose arms she had lain for over twenty years and the tiny child who had suddenly and innocently changed their lives forever.

TBC …


	5. Chapter 5

PROMISES—Part 5

The morning sun was still low in the sky when Kitty next slipped through the doorway into the adjoining bedroom. Beth, fully dressed in a brown and white gingham outfit topped by a ruffled white pinafore, was sitting on the bed playing quietly with her rag doll. Matt, not quite so fully clothed, stood at the window, one long arm braced against the wooden frame, staring into the street below.

Kitty walked up behind him and rubbed her palm across his warm back. "Morning." She let her eyes scan his trouser-clad body from the top of his graying curls to his bare feet. "You forget how to dress yourself, Cowboy?"

"Uh, no. I mean…good morning, Kitty. I was getting dressed and then she—he nodded toward the child on the bed—woke up and needed to use the…well, she had to go, so I stopped to do that and then I noticed her nightgown was inside out. I was going to turn it around before you saw it and made fun of me…and then I figured I might as well just get her washed and dressed for the day. I think I got the dress on her okay, but then she said she needs to wear that…that white thing on top of it. So I put it on her, but there's a long…uh, sash?...and I don't think it looks too good. By that time, I…what are you laughing at?"

Kitty was unsuccessfully attempting to control the twitching of her lovely lips. "At you, Matt. There's no need to explain. And it's fine with me if you forget to put your clothes on. You can trust me on that one."

"Well, I didn't exactly forget to put them on. I just forgot the rest of 'em are still in your room and I didn't want to wake you, and…"

The lighthearted mood and moment vanished. "Kitty…I…I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Raise a child. Be a father."

"I think you proved last night that you can. You were wonderful with her, Matt. You said and did exactly the right things."

He looked doubtful. "Really, you think so?"

She caressed his arm. "I know so. She stopped crying and went back to sleep, didn't she? No father could have done any more than that—not even Will Ronniger with all the practice he's had."

As Kitty finished speaking she moved toward the bed. "Morning Beth, are you hungry for some breakfast?"

"Uh, hunh." She held the doll out to Kitty. "And Minerva's hungry, too."

Kitty took the doll and looked seriously into its unblinking button eyes. "Good morning, Minerva. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kitty."

She handed the doll back to Beth and continued, "Why don't you stand up and let me take a look at what your papa did to your sash?"

Beth climbed down from the bed and turned around so that Kitty could see the pathetically uneven and drooping bow that Matt's long, blunt fingers had attempted. Determined not to laugh at him again, she kept her face turned away as she concentrated on re-tying the bow. "It looks like your papa needs a bit more practice at this, but don't you worry, honey. He'll get it right; he always does. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and make some eggs while your papa finishes getting dressed and fixes your hair. That okay with you, Matt?"

"Downstairs?" he puzzled. "You're going to make breakfast in the saloon?"

"I am. I don't think you're quite ready to face half the town at Delmonico's."

Matt followed Kitty into the other room to retrieve his boots and shirt. "About last night…I'm sorry, Kit, but I…I just couldn't leave her in there all alone."

"Of course you couldn't. You were being a father."

He caught her wrist and held it. "But are you…are we…all right?"

Her free arm reached around his neck and she pulled his mouth down to hers. "We're fine, Cowboy, we're just fine."

As she crossed the hall balcony, Kitty knocked on Manuel's door to tell him that breakfast would be ready shortly.

It was still well before time for the Long Branch to open for the day, and Kitty quickly and efficiently cracked and scrambled eggs and fried up several thick slices of fresh country ham for her hungry guests. She put a pot of coffee on the stove and laid a plate of fresh bread, butter and strawberry preserves on the table. At one plate, she again set a beer mug of cold milk.

Manuel was the first to come downstairs, followed quickly by Matt and Beth, who ran to the gentle Mexican and threw herself into his arms. "Manny, Manny. I missed you a lot. I got scared last night and you wasn't there. But my papa took care of me."

Matt looked embarrassed and said, "Morning, Manuel. Do you think you could, uh, teach me that song you sing to Beth? I have a feeling I might be needin' it."

The eyes of the two men met over Beth's curly head. "Sí, señor Marshal. I teach you."

Kitty suggested they eat while the food was hot and the ranch hand settled Beth into her chair.

Matt looked at Manuel and spoke, "I know you're intending to leave this morning, but before you do, there's something you need to know. That envelope you gave me—it contained the deed to Cactus Creek. Mike, the señora, has given the ranch to me."

At the word "leave," Beth climbed down from her chair and started up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. Matt pushed his chair back and reached one long arm over the railing, his big palm effectively stopping her progress. "Just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To get Minerva…and my coat. We're going with Manny."

He lifted his daughter over the railing and sat her back in her chair. He knelt in front of her, his blue eyes focused on hers. His voice was quiet and gentle, but firm. "Now you listen to me, Beth. You…and Minerva…are not going back to Arizona with Manny. I want you to sit here quietly and eat your breakfast while Papa and Manny talk. When we're finished, I'll try to explain some things to you. I know this is confusing for you, honey, but we're in this together and we need to help each other. Can you do that for me, Beth, can you help me to be your papa?"

As Matt spoke, Kitty watched the cloak of despair and self-pity seem to visibly lift from his shoulders and he once again became the confident and capable lawman she knew and loved.

Beth's eyes left her father's face as she sought Manuel's reassuring presence. She hesitated a moment and her lower lip quivered, but she nodded and asked in a very small voice, "Can I just go get Minerva so she can help us, too?"

Matt hugged her close against his broad shoulder. "That's my girl. How about if I go get her for you?" he asked, and cleared the stairs two at a time, returning a minute later with the beloved doll dangling from his right hand.

He took a swallow of coffee and continued his conversation with Manuel. "The señora also asked that I make provisions for you, and I'm prepared to do this. Thing is, I'm a lawman, not a rancher. And I intend to live here, not in Arizona . What about you, Manuel? Is there anything back there for you? I'd be happy to have you stay here, maybe for…" He cut his eyes pointedly toward Beth, who was contentedly eating her eggs, Minerva a solemn observer on her lap.

Manuel was silent a moment and then replied, "A ranch I do not need. Food for my stomach, a bed to sleep in, is all I need. Without my Marita, nothing else matters. I will stay in Dodge City—help take care of Little Missy."

Matt put down his fork and shook the smaller man's hand. "I'm much obliged to you, Manuel. I'll write the lawyer's office there—in Prescott—to sell Cactus Creek at the best price he can get. Who's taking care of things while you're here, by the way?"

"Rusty Naylor from the Triple R. He is good man, maybe want Cactus Creek for himself."

A knock at the outside door sent Kitty across the room to investigate. Doc's short figure stood outside. "I thought I saw movement in here." He sniffed the aroma of fried ham in the air. "You opening up competition for Delmonico's? Not that it would take much, you understand."

"If you're gonna talk that way about my cooking, I just might not let you sample any of it."

"Probably nothin' left anyway if that big galoot of a lawman got here first," Doc grumped as he pushed through the batwing doors.

"Morning, Matt. Oh, sorry to interrupt. I didn't realize you two had company." He paused and swiped his hand across his mustache, looking curiously at the unfamiliar and unlikely pair at the table.

"Doc, this is Manuel Azevedo, and this little lady is…this is Beth. This is Doctor Adams, Dodge City 's finest physician. And I'd say that even if he weren't the only doctor within a hundred miles."

Kitty spoke up, "I'll fix a plate for you, Doc."

"I'll help you." Matt quickly rose from the table and followed her into the tiny kitchen nook off the bar. "Does Doc know?"

"Know what?"

"Who…who Beth is…did you tell him?"

"No, Matt. He just appeared at the door and I invited him in for some breakfast. That's all."

He pressed further. "But…back when I uh, got the first letter about…about her. Did you tell him then?"

"Honest, Matt. I've never said a word to anyone. That story's not mine to tell. But you're not going to be able to keep her a secret much longer, you know." She stroked his cheek reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know."

They returned to the table, Kitty with a plate of ham and eggs for Doc and Matt bearing the blue enamelware coffee pot, to discover that Sam had arrived to ready the bar room for the first morning customers.

Beth had finished her breakfast, and she and Minerva were circling a large round table in the far corner, quietly singing the song her mama had sung to her since her cradle days:

_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,_

_The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush,_

_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,_

_So early in the morning._

Manuel nodded toward the corner. "That is the song, señor Marshal. That is the song her mamá sing."

Matt felt his face reddening as the childish voice reached his ears, and he recognized not only the old nursery tune, but the implication behind it as well.

_This is the way we wash our clothes…_

_Wash our clothes, wash our clothes…_

Satisfied that Beth was content and out of earshot, Matt glanced nervously at Kitty and then at his two friends. "Doc, Sam…there's something I need to tell you. I wish Festus and Newly were here so I'd only have to say it once, but…"

Manuel pushed back his chair to rise, but Matt said, "Stay, Manuel. I think you already know or suspect most of this story, but you might as well hear all of it."

He gazed into the sapphire eyes of the woman who held his heart. "I'm sorry, Kitty, but I have to do this."

Eyes shining with love, she nodded encouragement. "It's all right, Matt. Go on."

Matt began his story with the events of five years before in that Arizona Valley . He didn't spare himself, and ended with the low, but proud words, "and that little girl over there is my daughter, Beth."

For once even Doc was speechless, and Sam broke the silence in his deep baritone. "I suspected as much yesterday, Marshal. She looks so much like you. But I assumed…" He stopped abruptly as he realized what he was about to say.

"By golly, Sam, I was having that same thought. Forgive me, Kitty, but the entire town's going to jump to that conclusion."

Matt looked puzzled. "What conclusion is that, Doc?"

"That if you're the father, Matt—and you'd be hard put to deny it even if you wanted to—then, Kitty…well, Kitty must be the mother."

"Oh, God, Kitty. I…I never thought…I don't want people to say…to think…"

Kitty chuckled. "Believe me, Matt, if people think that I'm Beth's mother, that will be one of the kinder things they've thought and said about me over the years."

Sam helped Kitty clear the plates and pour more coffee as the other three men continued to talk at the table. As the first customers of the day came through the batwing doors, Kitty quickly and quietly ushered Beth back upstairs.

Doc turned to the quiet Mexican. "So…you ran Mike Yardner's ranch for her, is that right?"

"Sí. I run ranch. My Marita, she help. Take care of chickens, milk cow. She wash, iron. We very happy. Then…she die, too. Just me and the niña—Little Missy. We come here to her papá.

Doc tugged his ear and said, "Matt, I spent last night out at Jake Worth's place. Both he and Gage Collins are looking for ranch hands right now. If Manuel here needs work and a place to live, I'm sure either one of those men would be willing to take him on."

"Hmmm, you might have something there, Doc. He's going to help me take care of Beth—she knows him and loves him—but, what do you think, Manuel? If we can reach an agreement with Jake or Collins, would you want to do some Dodge-style ranchin'? Both of these men have large spreads; you'd be a real hand, not in charge, the way you have been."

"Sí. I was hand before Cactus Creek. I know how to follow orders. I will work for your friends."

"Fine. We'll ride out to the Collins place this morning…it's closer."

Doc squinted at his pocket watch and announced that he needed to drive out to Able Grainger's small shack on the banks of the Arkansas, leaving Matt and Manuel alone at the table.

"Manuel, I need to say this again. I am much obliged to you for taking care of Beth all these months and for agreeing to stay on in Dodge to help me. Let me go upstairs to talk to Kitty, and then we'll ride out to the Collins place. Why don't you go on down to the stable and tell Moss to fix you up with a horse and to get mine saddled? I'll be there directly."

"Sí I will do this, señor Marshal."

Matt climbed the inside stairs to Kitty's rooms, acutely aware of the stares from the smattering of patrons below. He pushed through the heavy drape at the end of the balcony and entered her sitting room.

"Manuel and I are riding out to see Gage Collins. Doc thinks he might need a ranch hand."

"But I thought Manuel was going to take care of Beth. Isn't that what you just decided at breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe he can do both. Let me try to work some things out, Kitty." He came close to smiling. "I'm still getting used to all of this, ya know."

Her arms went around his waist. "I know you are, and you're certainly in better shape this morning than you were yesterday, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Kitty glanced over her shoulder toward the adjoining room.

"Oh." Matt ducked his head and then looked up at her with sheepish eyes. "I suppose we could take the wagon so she can ride along, but…well, it'll take longer than I want to be gone. The town's quiet right now, but even so, with Festus still in Tascosa and Newly up in Ellsworth, I don't want to be away too long. Do you think you could…just this once?"

"Oh, all right. Just this once. I suppose I can work on the books just as well up here as I can downstairs."

Matt moved into the other room to say a few words to Beth and then came back through the sitting room. "Thanks, Kitty, and I…I'm sorry. I'll get this right. I swear I will." He leaned down to catch her mouth in a gentle kiss, picked up his hat and walked out the door.

TBC and NOTE...

If you have seen only the edited version of MLS, you may not be aware that "Mulberry Bush" is the tune Matt is whistling just before he rises from the rocking chair, presumably heading into Mike's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

PROMISES—Part 6

In the days that followed, Matt became more confident and competent with his daughter, spending every non-working minute with her. He made no attempt to hide or deny her, taking her for short rides on Buck to meet the Ronniger clan and to visit the Widow Groce to see a new litter of kittens. He took her to the general store for a peppermint stick and to Delmonico's for breakfast and to meet the rest of the town.

Everyone who saw her was enchanted with the miniature version of their giant lawman, and if they were curious about the circumstances of her birth and subsequent arrival in Dodge, they chose to speculate in private.

Doc checked the little girl over and pronounced his curly headed "granddaughter" to be in splendid health.

Festus and Newly returned from their out-of-town duties and were surprised and delighted to meet Dodge's newest resident.

Sam continued to ensure that a ready supply of fresh, cold milk was available at the Long Branch .

Manuel spent several days at the Collins ranch helping with the branding and returned to the Long Branch at night to stay with Beth while Matt made his rounds.

Charming and adorable as she was by day, Beth became less so at night. Each night the routine was the same. Put into bed by Matt or Manuel, she would sleep quietly for a few hours, and then would awake crying. And each night her whines and list of perceived injustices grew louder and longer. "I want my mama...I want Sutler…I don't like it here…I want to go home...there's too many people…it smells nasty."

And each night Matt held her in his strong arms and read her favorite story book about a little girl and three bears or whistled that damnable song to her, the song that still caused his face to flush whenever he so much as thought about it.

Tonight, the end of the second week, he returned to the big brass bed after depositing his daughter back in her own bed and reached one long arm across the sheets to draw Kitty against his side. "I'm sorry, Kit. But she is sleeping better, and she's staying by herself longer, don't you think?" he asked hopefully.

"That's what you say every night…sometimes twice a night. Personally, I don't see the progress."

"Give her some time, Kit. She's not a bad child…Mike did a good job with her. She just gets frightened in this strange place."

"I'm not faulting Mike's parenting skills. It's yours I'm concerned about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kitty had sworn to herself she was not going to interfere, but with two bedside visits from the little girl tonight, she had reached her limit. "Matt, if you'd just let her cry for a night or so, she'd get the idea that you mean business. Right now, she thinks this is a new game—she cries; Papa comes running. She gets out of bed and comes into our…**my**…bedroom—Papa picks her up and carries her back."

"Let her cry? You can't be serious, Kitty. She's four years old. She just lost her mother. She's been uprooted and dragged across some of the roughest territory in the west and deposited in a strange town with people she doesn't know. Surely you're not suggesting I let her cry herself sick while I…while we…I can't do that, Kit."

"I didn't mean it that way, Matt. And it's not as if we've been…well…doing much with each other since she's been next door anyway. You're a good father, Matt, and you're wonderful with her…kind and gentle…perhaps too much so. You need to be firm with her. I know you start out that way, but then that little chin quivers and you give in. It works every time."

"Seems to me that tactic's worked for you a few times, too."

"Dammit, Matt. I'm serious."

"So am I. I admit I can't stand to see someone I love cry…doesn't matter if she's four or fo…older."

"I don't want to fight with you, Matt. It's just that…"

He looked at her in the low light of the oil lamp. He recognized the look on her face and it wasn't good, but he was too tired to try to cajole her out of her mood.

"Look, I'm tired, Kitty. Can't we…"

"Of course you're tired," her voice oozed with fake sympathy. "It must be exhausting pushing all those little Ronnigers on the merry-go-round and watching baby kittens squirm in their crate all afternoon. My goodness, Matt, I don't know how you even have the strength left to carry that child back and forth between the bedrooms."

"For someone who doesn't want to fight, you're doing a hell of a good job. I'd hate to hear what you'd say if you did want to fight."

He paused and looked at her again. Mentally preparing himself for the outburst he knew would follow, he added, "This probably isn't the best time to tell you that I need to leave for Hays in the morning for the Worthington brothers' trial. Barney brought the telegram by just as I was finishing rounds tonight."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Oh, no. Now you're the one who can't be serious. You can't possibly be thinking about going off to Hays and leaving your poor, motherless little daughter here with me. Surely I can't be trusted to get to her fast enough if…make that **when**…she cries."

She turned away from him and spoke as if to herself, so low he could barely make out the words, "You think I don't understand how it feels to be left alone. Oh, I understand all right…more than you'll ever know."

But Matt had had enough. He was exhausted and angry and heartsore and he no longer knew what to do about Beth—or Kitty, for that matter. "Please, Kitty, not now. I really need to get some sleep before I head out. In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who's been inconvenienced these past two weeks. Don't worry; Manuel can watch her, and soon as I come back, I'll move us to Ma's. We'll get out of your way, Kitty."

They spent a silent night, uncustomarily separated by the wide expanse of the big brass bed. It wasn't yet dawn when he dressed and leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder. "I love you, Kitty."

Feigning sleep, she didn't respond. .

His hand caressed the tangled red curls. "Honey?"

She heard him sigh, but stubbornly refused to relent.

Straightening, he walked into the other room to kiss his sleeping daughter and exited into the hall without returning through the bedroom that had been his sanctuary for so many years.

Kitty lay still, nursing her wrath, and then rose and moved to the window. She pulled back the lace panel and watched as he untied the reins and mounted the big gelding that Moss had readied and brought to him.

_Dear God, suppose...what if something...?_ She couldn't let him ride out into possible danger with angry words still between them.

She pushed up the window. "Matt! Wait! I'm coming right down." Grabbing her cloak from the wall peg and throwing it over her nightgown, she flew down the stairs, through the dark saloon and into the dusty street to stand by the big buckskin. She reached her hand up and touched his leg. "Don't make me do this here in the street...I will if I must, but, please, Matt, come inside with me for a minute."

Pressing his lips tight, he tossed her the reins and dismounted. She looped them over the hitch rail and walked inside the saloon without looking back, confident that he would follow.

Once inside the bar room, she turned and reached her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean those things. I'm just…I, oh, God…I'm so sorry." She opened his coat and buried her face against his shirtfront.

"Hey, look at me." He lifted her chin with his index finger. "I think I know what's bothering you. I'm been spendin' a lot of time with Beth and you're feelin' kind of neglected, aren't you?"

Once again, she pressed her face into his chest. "It sounds so petty, so silly when you put it that way, but...yes...I've never had to share you before—well except with the badge and Dodge and the United States government—but never with a real live, breathing person, especially not one so tiny and needy and helpless. And I'm just not sure where I fit in your life any more…or even if I do."

"Let me tell you something, Kitty." He eased her back just a bit so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke. "It's true Beth has become a big part of my life, but you **are **my life, honey. Don't you know that by now?"

"In fact, if it weren't for you, I couldn't have the feelings I have for Beth. You're the one who taught me how to…love…how to…to give love to others and to let another human being penetrate that…that wall I had built around myself and around my heart."

Her chin quivered in his hand. Holding her in one arm, he used the other to lift an upturned chair from atop the table and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "I hope I can say this right. I do love Beth, but no one...nothing...can ever change the love I have for you. No one can ever replace you in my heart...or in my life. I love you so much, Kitty, and right now there's nothing I want more than to take you in my arms and carry you upstairs and…and lock the damned door…and make love to you for the rest of the day and all night and into tomorrow morning. I want to kiss you and touch you and…and let my love pour into you every day for the rest of our lives. I don't want to ever let you go. That's what I want to do, honey, but I can't. I...I have a responsibility to Beth and I also have a job I have to do, and right now the lives of two men depend on my doing that job to the best of my ability.

"Oh, Matt…how can you be so sweet and patient and kind with me when I was so horrible to you? I don't deserve you."

He smiled into her sapphire blue eyes, shimmering with unshed tears just now. "You're right. You don't deserve me. You deserve someone so much better. But you've always seemed kind of fond of this bumbling cowtown marshal, who hates that he has to leave you right now…like this. But…will you settle for a kiss and the promise of sweet things to come so he can get on his way and get back to you as soon as possible?"

"You bet I will." She opened her mouth to receive his long, slow kiss.

With arms wrapped around each other, they headed toward the door. She raised her face to his again and whispered, "Matt, you don't have to worry about Beth. I'll take care of her for you. I promise."

And they both understood the unspoken implication behind those words. He nodded and tenderly brushed her lips again. "I'll see you later, Kitty."

Then he pushed through the batwing doors, untied the reins, swung his big body into the saddle and rode toward the first streaks of pink in the eastern sky.

TBC …


	7. Chapter 7

PROMISES—Part 7

"Mmmm, I must say that was certainly worth waiting for." Kitty could conceal neither her wide smile nor the soft flush of total satisfaction that crossed her lovely face.

"Well, ma'am, I do have responsibilities to more than the badge, you know."

"And you perform them equally well, Marshal. The citizens of Dodge thank you for the diligent attention you give to this town, and I thank you for the diligent attention you give to…everything else. Now, do I remember a boast about doin' this all night long?"

"It wasn't a boast…'s my intention, but I'm not as young as I used to be, Kit. Give me a few minutes here...not sure I'm up for a third time quite yet."

She laughed against his chest and held him close, fingers entwined in his damp gray curls. "Oh, Matt. It feels so good to laugh with you again."

He buried his face against her neck. "And it's so good to be back in your arms again. I don't want to move. Fact is, I'm not sure I can."

She tugged him tighter. "I don't want you to move. Stay right where you are."

He planted one hand on the mattress to push himself up. "I'm too heavy for you, Kit."

"Nunh, unh…you're _juussst_ _right_ for me.

"Okay, Goldilocks." He teased. "Just tell me when you want me to move."

"Mmm, in about a hundred years." She laughed, "And Goldilocks? You've been reading entirely too many children's stories."

She arched her body closer into his and turned suddenly serious. "Matt, I need to say this…before you went to Hays, I said some terrible things to you and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was angry and…and I'm ashamed to admit I was resentful—even momentarily—of an innocent baby."

"It's over, Kitty. Forget it. I'm sorry, too. We both said things to each other we couldn't possibly mean. Let's face it; our lives have been turned pretty much upside down these past two weeks." He kissed her shoulder. "But, I had plenty of time to think on the ride to Hays and back, and I've come up with a plan."

"Go on," she encouraged, as she trailed her fingernails lightly up and down the long expanse of his back.

"I got to thinking about the day Manuel and I rode out to the Collins place. I watched their kids—young Gage and the little girl—playing in the yard. They were excited over those first green shoots of spring flowers pokin' up through the ground. Kate was hanging wash and that big Border collie was running all over the place and the kids were chasing him…or he was chasin' them. I'm not sure which."

He paused.

"Sounds idyllic."

Not quite sure if she was being sarcastic or serious, he plunged ahead. "I decided what I need is a house…a home. I was going to move us to Ma's tomorrow…and I will…but a boarding house is no place to raise a child. Beth's used to a real house with a place to play outdoors and a dog, and she deserves to have them back. That's the least I can do. With the sale of the ranch, I should be able to buy something decent here."

"How soon do you think the ranch'll sell?"

"I have no idea; I haven't even sent the letter yet. If Manuel is right that Naylor might want it, well, pretty quick I guess. If not, I have no idea. Why?"

"Well…" She rotated her shoulders and shifted slightly. "You aren't the only one who's been thinking. So have I, and I came to the same conclusion…you do need a house. Yesterday Manuel and I took Beth out to Spring Creek, and I noticed the Hutchins place is for sale. It would be so perfect, Matt. It has a nice yard and that big, wrap-around porch. I've never been inside, but there must be at least three bedrooms. And it looks like it's in excellent condition. I'm not sure there's a barn, but you could build one easy enough. And best of all, it's only about two miles outside of town."

"I hadn't thought of that. It is in excellent shape. Henry never would have put it up for sale if they hadn't had to go back east to take care of his parents. And it's close to town. Would you…would you go out there with me tomorrow to take a look?"

"Unh, hunh. But I don't want to just look at it with you." Grateful for the darkness that hid the bright red stain flooding her face, she took a deep breath and continued, "I want to live in it with you."

"Kitty…what…what are you saying?"

"Matt, we've known each other for twenty-four years. And we've been lovers for most of that time. You've practically lived here…with me…for more than half of those years. Oh, you sleep at the jail if you have prisoners or when the herds are in town, but I think it's safe to say that, for the most part, if you're in Dodge, you're in the Long Branch with me, either downstairs drinking coffee and talking, or up here talking and…"

"True."

"While you were gone, I took a good look at myself and the way I've been acting. I swear I wasn't really jealous of Beth. But I was feeling resentful that she's yours and Mike's and not ours. She looks exactly like the baby I always dreamed of having with you—dark curls, wide sky blue eyes and that sweet half smile that curves her mouth when she's asleep. This is the very child I wanted for us, Matt. The one we never had. But that's not her fault and I can't keep blaming her for it. I know I'm not her mother, but I do want to help you with her. I know you'll do fine on your own, and if that's what you want, I…I'll understand. But I love you so much, Matt…and Beth's a part of you. How could I not love her, too?"

"Kitty…you want to live with me…with us? What will people…? What about the Long Branch?"

She stopped his words with a kiss. "When was the last time I cared what people have to say about me? And will they really say anything worse if I sleep at your place or if you sleep at mine?"

"Well, yes, they will. Because now they'll know for sure, and before they were only guessing."

"Yeah, right! Listen, I have no intentions of quitting my job or getting rid of the Long Branch, but I have no qualms about leaving these rooms. And I'd still stay here on the weekends and during the busy times. Manuel needs to be at the Collins ranch during the day for the most part, and you…well, you need to be wherever you need to be whenever you need to be there. With the three of us, someone could be with Beth all the time. That is, if you…if you want me to be there."

"Kitty, I do want you to be there…wherever "there" turns out to be, but I can't let you...are you sure…are you sure this is what you really want?"

"You bet I'm sure. I've not been surer of anything since the first time I said 'yes' to you.

His heart lurched at her steadfastness. "I love you, Kitty...so much." He turned them and rolled her on top of him. "Speaking of love, you about ready for a little more...?"

In response she stretched along the length of his muscular body. He reached one large hand up to her breast, but stopped in mid-caress. They both held their breath and listened. There it was again, a definite knock on the door between the two bedrooms, followed by a high-pitched "Papa!"

Matt groaned. The few days in Hays had dimmed his memory of these nightly intrusions. Still, it didn't sound as if she were crying. "What do you need, Beth?" he called into the darkness.

"Nuthin'. I just wanna tell you I'm not s'posed to come in your room at night unless I knock on the door first and wait for you to say 'come in' on accounta p…pwi…pwivacy."

He couldn't help but chuckle, and to his great relief he felt Kitty's body shaking with laughter. "You and Beth have a little talk, did ya?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm, maybe. Go tuck her in, Cowboy. I'll be right here when you get back."

A few minutes later, he returned to the bed and Kitty gathered him into her arms. "Oh, I do love her, Matt. And I love you. And I want to be with both of you forever and ever."

"I want that, too, Kit. We'll go look at that house tomorrow." He eased her onto her back. "Right now, I believe I have a promise to keep."

The End


End file.
